


reassurance

by esmeraldablazingsky



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swords, anyway, the kiri arc is the only thing that matters to me right now okay, uhmmmm hugging i guess, urgh am i the first one posting in half these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/pseuds/esmeraldablazingsky
Summary: What I hope happens after episode 31, tbh. Shizuma is a complete disaster and Kagura is... less of a disaster. At least one of them needs to be up for providing hugs at any given time.





	reassurance

It’s all over so quickly.

The mist fades into the clarity of a moonlit night and the Konoha students disappear along with Hachiya, their footsteps cheerful and light and entirely too unconcerned with everything that had just happened.

Kagura hadn’t even known it was possible to be shocked by so many things in one night, but he’s sitting cross-legged on the ground under Chojuro’s gaze, every fiber of his being still humming with adrenaline, and he feels so numb he almost doesn’t notice something missing.

Almost.

He stands up in enough of a hurry that his head swims and Chojuro gives him a worried look as he stumbles and catches his balance.

“I have to go… do something,” says Kagura in the most unconvincing half-truth he’s ever told, gesturing vaguely into the vestiges of fog still hovering over the battlefield. “Excuse me, Lord Chojuro.”

“You’re going to look for him after everything he did to you?” asks Chojuro, sounding more perplexed than anything. His question is blunt and it drives home everything that Shizuma had said, how he’d admitted to lying and assassinating and manipulating, but for some reason it doesn’t make Kagura any less determined.

“Yes,” he says, silently daring the Mizukage to stop him.

“At least take the Hiramekarei,” says Chojuro.

“I won’t need it,” Kagura politely but firmly refuses, and walks into the mist on shaky legs.

It doesn’t take long to find Shizuma. He’s the only thing moving in the wreckage and his very presence oozes a betrayed, bone-deep sort of pain that makes Kagura’s heart ache no matter how badly Shizuma had hurt him.

Besides, everything Shizuma had said… it felt like a desperate bid to take back control as everything crumbled around him.

“Don’t try to get up just yet,” says Kagura, approaching Shizuma with some degree of caution. He can see hurt in every one of Shizuma’s movements and he winces at the pang in his chest when he thinks of Shizuma being swallowed up by his sword and turned into an indiscriminate killing machine.

Kagura knows that feeling far too well, and Shizuma’s face in that moment is burned into his memory. He’d looked so scared just then, Samehada’s betrayal just one in a series of things that had gone horribly wrong.

Kagura reaches out for Shizuma’s shoulder but to his surprise, Shizuma flinches violently away from his hand.

“Don’t touch me,” snarls Shizuma, pulling away as if he’d been burned.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” says Kagura, a little bit desperately. “Shizuma-san, please. It’s just me.”

Shizuma looks up and there’s no anger in his ice-blue eyes, only a horrified wildness so profound that Kagura can feel it himself. His heart breaks for something like the third time this night and he holds out his hand again, only this time Shizuma doesn’t rebuff him, instead letting himself be pulled closer.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” repeats Kagura. “The fight is over, I don’t have any weapons. It’s okay.”

It feels strange to be reassuring Shizuma after all this time, like their roles had suddenly switched. Shizuma’s gaze shifts to a point behind Kagura and Kagura sighs without turning around.

“Lord Chojuro, please leave us alone,” he says. There’s a soft swish of cloth and Kagura knows his request has been honored.

“You’re really going to trust me now?” says Shizuma in a tone that’s just this side of hysterical, and a broken laugh claws its way out of his throat. Kagura nods, suddenly choked up for reasons he can’t quite explain. Shizuma’s laugh grates on something in his soul, the harsh sound of it like broken glass, and Kagura flings his arms around Shizuma’s neck and pulls him close to his chest.

That silences Shizuma for several seconds as he freezes and his breath catches audibly in the mist.

“Shh,” says Kagura, smoothing one hand down Shizuma’s back and exhaling softly against his shoulder. “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

“Why?” asks Shizuma, his tone dangerously close to something like a sob. “I lied to you all this time. I used you as a tool. Why are you still being so nice to me?”

The words are there now, spoken into the open air, a confession. Shizuma hasn’t made any effort to move away, and he melts against Kagura as if there’s nothing he needs more in the moment than a gentle touch and a kind reassurance.

“I want to make a place where you can belong,” says Kagura simply. They’re starting over without the lies and the secrecy, or at the very least that’s how it feels.

Shizuma doesn’t quite cry but he takes an uneven breath and wraps his arms around Kagura, hides his face in his shoulder as he falls apart completely.

“Even if your intentions weren’t true, you always protected me,” says Kagura. He doesn’t say you made me feel okay or you made me feel so safe, but those truths are still there and he knows Shizuma can hear them, spoken or not. “Come back home with me. I’ll talk to Chojuro and it’ll be fine, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” agrees Shizuma. He doesn’t move and neither does Kagura, opting instead to stay in each other’s arms for a little while longer.

The mist is almost completely clear, and Kagura can practically see what will happen next.

It’s a best case scenario, he knows, but it’s hard to argue with the sudden hope that appears like the moon coming out from behind a cloud.

Maybe things will be ok, he thinks. This time, they really have a chance.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this to tumblr so if you see it there that is probably also me and it's fine ok! anyway thank you and please do comment if you enjoyed this i'll love u forever


End file.
